Getting Started
Join Our Online Community! Forums *Realms of Jova Forums *Create an account at the above web address. **'NOTE:' The answer to the security question is "Jeuno". Make sure you are spelling it correctly! Discord We have our own Discord channel which you can follow for all updates to our server and the form of communication between Players and GM's. Click here for an invite! Don't have Discord? Find instructions for setting it up here. Jova Client Installation & Setup Already have FFXI installed? You can skip straight to setup for Windower or Ashita. Watch the official Realms of Jova installation video here: Realms of Jova FFXI Client Installation Video Note: If you are beginning this installation from scratch, it could take up to a day - the file check for a fresh installation can be up to 8 hours long. Please plan accordingly! Note for Steam Users: Your file locations will be different, placed under the SteamApps folder. Please adjust accordingly. Visual C++ Redistributable Packages Download vcredist_x86.exe 2015 from the Microsoft website and run it. * If your computer says you have a newer version and not to install this old one, go ahead and leave it. PlayOnline Viewer/FFXI Installation * Start with the official installation guide. Follow the instructions located here: Installing POL & FFXI * Download all 4 files to the same location. This may take several hours. You cannot run FFXISETUP.exe until ALL files have finished downloading, and are in the same folder. * Install everything to the default location, when it asks, unless you know for sure that you normally install programs elsewhere. * The shortcut to Final Fantasy XI is not needed. Uncheck the box when it asks. * When complete, open PlayOnline. * Click next to let it update, and it will restart itself when it's done. * When it re-opens, click "For PlayOnline Members!". * Type in any Member Name. You will not use this information after this point. It's just needed to continue. * Use ABCD1234 for the PlayOnline ID. You won't need this again. ' * Skip the rest of the fields, and press "Register", then "Yes". ** There is no need to remember or write down any of the information you typed in. It will not be used after this point. It is only to get you into PlayOnline the first time. * click "Check Files" on the left side of the window. * On the next screen, use the drop down menu to select "Final Fantasy XI". * Make sure you don't leave it on PlayOnline Viewer, as it will be there by default. * Click Check Files. * When it's done checking, it will say it found files to repair. Click the option to repair the files. * Allow this process to complete before following the next step. Copying the "Data" Folder '(CRITICAL!) * Navigate to the PlayOnlineViewer folder where you installed the game, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer. * Copy the folder named "data". * Paste it into your Final Fantasy XI folder where you installed the game, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI. You're done with installation! The next step is installing Windower or Ashita so you can get into the game. Windower and Ashita are used by many retail players as well as private server users, and they include extensive add-ons and plugins. Windower Setup * Preferred by more technical players, and has more advanced plugins. Can sometimes be difficult to set up, but some people have no problems. Our personal favorite! Ashita Setup * Preferred by most custom server players. Has good plugins, but much easier to set up Windower. Common Installation Problems Please check out our Troubleshooting page for some solutions to common problems during installation.